Why Don't you Stay?
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Ayuzawa gets a surprise visit from the space alien pervert, only to be taken out by him. UsuixMisaki


Why Don't you Want to Stay? (UsuixMisaki)

"Ayuzawa." His voice was soothing to her, almost as if it was a sedative that she took to calm her anxious nerves.

Turning around, her eyes caught sight of the unruly blond hair that could hide his eyes at any second but it didn't this time.

"Hai . . . U–Usui-kun?" She stuttered, something that seemed unnatural for her. Looking up, she caught the unknown emotion that she never saw in his green eyes.

"Want to go to a private room?" He asked, that teasing tone hidden in his normal tone as a smile tried to take over his lips.

She glared at him, punching his arm as she did so before saying, "Hell no! I don't want to! You perverted alien stalker!"

He laughed, only to let it come out as a snort, catching her attention. Biting at the inside of his cheek, he tried to keep his laugh at bay but it slipped out from his defense.

Looking at him, she tried to ignore the fluttering her heart was doing as she ran her hand through her dark hair. Averting her eyes from him was the best she could do, but it didn't keep her heart from fluttering at the pace it was doing. "F-fine, what do you want Usui?"

"There's kareoke going on tonight. I can take you there if you want?" He asked, surprise written on his face. It was unnatural for the kaichou to agree to something that he had in mind for the two of them. He always felt his heart race at the reaction of agreement he gets from the young woman that he had his eyes set on.

"Ok-okay. I'll meet you somewhere-"

"I'll meet you at your house. It'll feel like a date." He interrupted, averting his own gaze so he wouldn't lose his heart to her any more when she was already holding it.

"Bu-but, I don't want that." She argued before biting her lip and closing her eyes to clear her thoughts. "Fine. That's fine."

He felt his surprise cause his heart to skip a beat before looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Her face showed her battling with her emotions before one won. Relief, happiness and love showed in her eyes whether she knew it or not. The love was focused on him and only him.

He nodded, trying to get back to his usual self before she noticed something was wrong. He had to keep up the act of annoying her before he could tell his true intentions to the kaichou of a school that was once ruled by unruly teenage boys.

"Misaki-chan!" A voice called, causing them to look with Usui turning his gaze into a glare that showed he was ready to fight for what was his.

"Shintani, why are you here?" Misaki asked, her gaze showing anger at her childhood friend.

"I wanted to walk with you. I really want to talk to you." He said, rubbing the back of his head then turned his attention to Usui. Both glared at each other, trying to battle for the right to be with Misaki.

"Sorry Shintani, Usui's already taking me home." She said, trying to break it up before something worse happened. Punching the chest of the blond, she caused him to gasp out in pain. "Get going if you want to get ready."

He turned and smirked at the brunette haired teen, accomplishing his goal of annoying him to no end. "So are you going to be my personal maid tomorrow?"

"No you baka! I refuse to do that!" She screamed, punching him in his spine, forcing him to go faster.

Little ghost of Neko Hoshi and Ayuzawa's: Later that day . . .

"Aneki-san, that strange guy is here." Suzuna called from behind the door, causing her sister to gasp and stare at herself in the mirror.

Kuso, kuso, why now? She asked to herself in her mind as she pinned her hair up in a sloppy bun. Looking at herself in the mirror one more time, she ran out of the room and down the hall to see the perverted teen waiting for her in his casual clothes.

"Ayuzawa, why so formal? We're not going to a fancy restaurant or anything of that kind. I guess it's to late to change. Let's go." He said, a sigh escaping him half way through.

"Don't be a stranger Usui-kun." Her mother called as she waved at the both of them, receiving a glare from her oldest daughter.

He nodded, leading her down the road with silence between them.

Looking around, she let her gaze get caught in the stares that were trying to peek out from the light pollution of the city. Music was getting louder as she walked with the one person she wanted to be with but thought it wasn't right to do so. Turning her gaze back to what was in front of her, she saw a neon sign blinking with a chibi singing into a microphone.

"Seiiki? When did this open?" She asked in a whisper.

"Last month but it's really popular for breaks." Usui answered, almost as if he read her mind or actually heard her.

Her heart skipped a beat, making her look up at the teen before he walked away to open the door for her.

"Come in Kaichou." He said, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

She nodded, entering the building that had music playing with good and bad singing people trying to sing.

"Hey Kanou-kun, do you like singing?" A familiar voice caused her to hide her face behind a menu of finger food.

Once she deemed the coast was clear, she held the menu away from her, looking at the two people she recognized. Shaking her head, she looked back at the menu before ordering a water.

"Next up will be . . . a duet? Will we have two volunteers?" Someone asked over the speakers before a light brightened on Misaki and Usui, causing her heart to skip.

Looking around, she didn't see Kanou and Yukimura there, letting her sigh in relief. Her hand got a tug, making her emotions wrestle with each other. A blush covered her face as she saw a smirk on Usui's face.

"Let's go." He urged her on, giving another tug on her hand.

She nodded slowly, following him out of their seats and to the stage. She wasn't feeling normal at all as she saw him look through the selections of songs from both America and her nation.

"Good choice. Good luck." Someone randomly said as Usui handed her a microphone.

"Get ready." He warned, bringing the microphone to his mouth afterwards.

The music started to play with him taking a deep breath before music flowed from his mouth as if he was singing for all his life.

_I really hate to let this moment go, touching your_

_skin and your hair falling slow,_

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

_Taking that needed breath, she started in the background, almost getting taken over by the music but overpowered it._

_(chorus)Don't you wanna stay here a little while,_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight,_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight,_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while,_

_We can make forever feel this way,_

_Don't you wanna stayTaking another breath, he held the microphone away from his mouth, letting her voice be heard. The same song played in his song, he heard it was on the rage over in America on country radio. So curiosity killed him, letting him hear the song, making him fall in love with it._

_Misaki heard the music play, the screen telling her that it was her turn to sing the solo. Taking a deep breath, she started up again in the background, letting his voice overpower hers like 's take it slow I don't want to move to fast,_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last,_

_When your off this high, It's a sad goodbye . . . _

_Taking the breath, he stepped back up to the plate to help her out, his hand intertwining with hers even if she didn't know it. _

_(Chorus)Don't you wanna stay here a little while,_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight,_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight,_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while,_

_We can make forever feel this way,_

_Don't you wanna stayFollowing the screen, she let her voice overtake his, letting her voice feel the emotions that she felt finally. She wanted to let her feelings for the blond to go out in this yeah!_

_Then it came to Usui to let his emotion out, turning his attention to her._

_At the end of his lyric, she let her own escape, her eyes trained with you feel so perfect baby . . . (Oh it feels so perfect baby)_

_Once again his voice took 't you wanna stay here a little while . . ._

_(Chorus)Don't you wanna stay here a little while, _

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight,_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight,_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while,_

_We can make forever feel this way,_

_Don't you wanna stayA smile overtook her lips as she let her voice ring out from her, letting everyone hear the hidden emotion in 't you wanna stay_

_He joined in for the last bit of the song with her repeating after , Yeah Yeahhh_

_Yeah Yeah Yeahh_

_At the end, his hand caressed her cheek, sending a blush to color her cheeks as she looked away. They could hear the wolf whistles and clapping but they were also in tuned with the other._

_Walking off the stage with the microphones back, they walked out into the cool summer air. _

_"Ayuzawa . . ." He began to say but stopped himself. He wanted to bring up the feelings he had for her but he couldn't do so. _

_She looked up at him, confused as she saw him inwardly battling with himself._

_He followed her back, only to stop her a block away from her home._

_"Ayuzawa . . . I love you." He blurted out, his voice ringing out until it disappeared with the full moon._

_She turned to look at him, a dark blush coloring her face as she felt shock and relief collide with one another in her heart. Trying to walk away and push it off as a joke or something that was suppose to get her ticked, she felt a tug stop her._

_"I mean it Ayuzawa. Don't walk away from me." He said, a little harsh to him but he had to say it. Walking up to her, he held her against a retaining wall, letting his eyes look into her liquid light brown eyes. _

_"I-I don't believe you." _

_"Then believe this." He said before leaning down and touching her soft lips with his own. He felt a gasp pass his lips but he kept them there. He had to rely on his emotions to show her that he was telling the truth to her._

_Letting her go, he saw her face grow darker then before as she touched her lips with her index finger. Looking up at him, she stared at him before stuttering, "Y-you li-like me? B-but you're a per-perverted alien. Why the hell do I like you back Usui Takumi?" _

_Drawing her close, he hugged her. "I don't know Kaichou, life does weird things to you."_

_"Don't you mean love?" She asked in a muffle._

_"Both can do weird things to you. Trust me on this Ayuzawa. But remember this, I'll be there for you." He whispered before pecking her lips and leading her away to her home._

_She nodded, walking almost like a zombie to and into her home. She felt her heart trying to get out of her chest as she walked into her room to change into her pajamas for bed. _

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I couldn't resist putting the little ghosts in there! Well Seiiki means Sanctuary. I don't own Kaichou was Maid-Sama but if I did then there would be a lot more UsuixMisaki and Sakura with the lead singer of UxMishi moments. Well please review and tell me if it was good or not. Arigatou gozaimasu!_


End file.
